just a little push
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: what does a brother / wingman do when his brother likes a girl he gives them a little push b/s and v/oc


I don't own saints row I only own my oc

Shaundi was sitting outside on the edge of the helipad in the rain in tears the rest of the saints standing inside except for her boss keith and her least favourite person josh birk

Killbane , matt miller and the once thought dead Johnny gat had joined the saints(well Johnny never quit)

"why is she like that" asked killbane he took a quick drink from his glass filled with beer

"im not sure" said Johnny as he kept on watching tv

"I tried talking to her but she said if I didn't leave her alone she would kill me" said joe "I don't think she remembers that I can't die" he was Keith's brother he preferred using swords and any other ninja weapons he was experimented on by S.T.A.G to make him immortal he was almost immortal he can only die by old age

Viola placed her hand into Joe's he smiled at her they had started to date after joe protected her against the zombies while she fixed his brothers hose on his gas mask

Just then the elevator dinged everyone turned and looked at it "if that's birk killbane you better stop him from talking to shaundi" said pierce "I know" said killbane

Just then keith walked out in his typical suit

He noticed everyone standing by the window looking at the helipad he noticed everyone but shaundi and birk was their "where is shaundi" he asked

Joe poked his thump behind him keith walked over to the window to see shaundi he walked out "I wouldn't do that mate" said matt "we don't know why she's crying"

"I do all the events that have happened have finally caught up to her"

Shaundi turned to see her boss walking towards her she quickly wiped the tears

Keith sat next to her "hey shaundi" he said "hey boss what's up" said shaundi she tried to not cry but failed she bursted out into tears keith sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist he pulled her into his arms shaundi cried into his shoulder

The elevator dinged "birk" said one of the saints

"I got this" said joe he grabbed his nocturne sword "JOE" said viola "oh I was kidding" viola gave him smile "although" she than slapped his chest he put away his sword and walked to the elevator door

The moment the door opened "SHAUNDI MY LOVE WHERE ARE YO-" birk didn't finish his sentence because he got cut off by Joe's fist knocking him out

"boss" said killbane as he threw keith his parachute he caught it with one hand

"want to go somewhere else before birk wakes up" said keith "oh god yes" said shaundi

Keith picked her up bridal style and jumped off the penthouse roof

They land perfectly on the street they both walked to Keith's blue temptress

They got in and started driving to nowhere in particular they just drove around the whole of steelport

Keith heard shaundi yawn "want to go back to the penthouse" said Keith he didn't get an answer from shaundi he quickly looked over to the left to see her fast asleep

He called his brother it took about 4 rings for him to answer "ugh yeah" he said he was obviously asleep

"bro is birk still there" asked keith "hang on ill check" keith heard the sound of viola waking up yelling to tell his brother that its 3 am

"nope he's waiting for shaundi at her place"

"thanks" said keith after a couple of minutes he was at the pent house

He picked shaundi up bridal style and opened the elevator

A few minutes later he entered the pent house to see his brother asleep on the couch with viola

He placed her on his bed "night shaundi" he said as he kissed her on her forehead as he was about to leave shaundi grabbed his wrist "stay" she said

He looked behind to see shaundi with a small smile on her face "ok" he said

He was about to lay down in bed until his door was slammed open by his brother who was pulling on his hoodie "dude we got the deer's coming" he said they knew what he meant when he said deer's it meant S.T.A.G.

They heard the sound of VTOLS his brother threw keith his keys

They ran down to the garage to see viola standing next to joe's green with 2 black stripes phoenix

"let rock and roll" said joe he got in his car viola sat in the passenger seat

Keith jumped into his own phoenix it was red instead of green joe let out a feral smile that only he could pull off

"LETS GO HUNTING Y'ALL" he said in a red neck sounding voice

"I want a S.T.A.G hood ornament" said keith

The drove out and split up keith went right joe went left

"so you think he's going to ask her out" asked viola

"I don't know I know keiths a little nervous after what happened to lin" he answered "but im going to give them a nudge in the right direction" joe picked up his phone and started to call keith

In shaundi and keith car they were silent until keiths phone went off he put it on speaker "yeah"

"DUDE HURRY UP AND ASK OUT SHAUNDI AND IF YOU DON'T SHAUNDI ASK OUT KEITH COME ON IM LOSING TO PIERCE HERE DON'T BE A BASTARD ASK EACH OTHER OUT COME ON" shouted joe as he hung up

"a nudge"

"fine more like a push" said joe "off a cliff"

Joe lent back and grabbed a sports bag he pulled out a black leather strip and threw it out the window when the leather hit the ground spikes appeared out of the leather

Popping the S.T.A.G vehicle wheels joe threw a couple of grenades out the window

BOOOM

"POP GOES THE WEASEL" shouted joe

he looked at his passenger "what"

"you have tire spikes"

Joe just shrugged, he pulled out his phone and texted someone and kept on driving

He turned down the street of shaundi's ex's place "what are we doing down here" asked viola

Joe just smiled

In Keith's car

It was silent Keith and shaundi hadn't spoken a word since joe's little out burst

Keith's phone went off again he accepted the call "BOSS ITS BIRK I HEARD FROM PIERCE THAT YOU LIKE HER SHE'S MINE AND HEY ISNT THAT JOE'S CAR WHY IS HE ON THE STREET DRIVING -" josh was cut off

Keith heard a bunch of loud thumps then the sound of brakes "hey bro sup" said joe

"joe where's josh"

"I kinda hit him with my car" said joe with a large amount of happiness in his voice

"you what"

"I hit him with my car it's not that big of a deal"

Joe could hear laughter "JOE IM GOING TO BUY YOU THE BIGGEST PIZZA IN THE WORLD "shouted shaundi

"do I get an even bigger one if I hit him again"

Keith could hear the sound of a smack "ow damn it viola"

A few more hours

S.T.A.G had finally given up

Everyone was back at the penthouse joe was waiting on the pizza that shaundi promised viola was asleep on his chest he yawned and pick her up

"alright me and viola are going to bed you wake me you die unless it's for my pizza" said joe

Keith and shaundi sat in the lounge room of the pent house in silence for a couple of minutes "aw that's it" shouted keith "shaundi will you go out with me" said keith

Shaundi jumped up wrapped her arms around Keith's neck and kissed him he wrapped his arms around her waist the kissed stopped as quickly as it started keith picked up shaundi bridal style and took her to his room

The next morning

Joe and viola were sitting on the coach Joe flicking his knife in the air he heard footsteps joe and viola looked behind them to see shaundi and boss

"hey wait I just realised something" said viola "where's birk" joe chuckled

"hanging around"

Underneath the saints helipad

A hog tied josh birk was waking up "ARRRRH" he screamed LIKE A GIRL

THE END


End file.
